marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avengers: The Series
The Avengers: The Series is an upcoming American computer-animated series created by Billy2009 where it airs on Disney XD three years after Avengers Assemble. The series is hardly an reboot of both The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Avengers Assemble while the series sometimes both strongly and hardly borrows elements from the Earth-616 Avengers and other Avengers titles comic books, The Ultimates comic books, both The Avengers: United They Stand ''tv series and comic books, ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes ''tv series, the ''Marvel Adventures: The Avengers comic books, the MCU Avengers film series, and Avengers Assemble. Cast Avengers Founding Members * Steven Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Brian Blooms) * Thor Odinson (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) * Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Eric Loomis) * Bruce Banner (Voiced by Gabriel Mann)/Hulk (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Hank Pym/Ant-Man (I)/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket (Voiced by Wally Wingert) * Janet van Dyne/Wasp (Voiced by Colleen O'Shaugnessey) * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Will Firedle) Future Members * Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Voiced by Chris Cox) * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) * Sam Wilson/Falcon (Voiced by Lance Reddick) * Prince T'Challa/Black Panther (Voiced by James C. Mathis III) * Mar-Vell/Philip Lawson/Captain Marvel (I) (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (I)/Captain Marvel (II) (Voiced by April Steward) * Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) * Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Voiced by Sunil Malhotra) * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Kate Higgins) * James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Fred Tatascoire) * Ororo Munore/Storm (Voiced by Susan Dailan) * Hercules (Voiced by Townsend Coleman) * Dane Whitman/Black Knight (Voiced by Jason Marsters) * Namor McKenzie/Namor (Voiced by Joe. J. Thomas) * Sam Alexander/Nova (Voiced by Logan Miller) * Vision (Voiced by Peter Jessop) * Jocasta (Voiced by Kate Higgins) * Scott Lang/Ant-Man (II) (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) * Greer Grant/Tigra (Voiced by Bella Throne) * Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird (Voiced by Elizabeth Daily) * Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Voiced by Eliza Dushku) * Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (Voiced by LeVar Burton) * Monica Rambeau/Photon (Voiced by Cree Summer) * Walter Newell/Stingray (Voiced by Rino Romano) * Angelica "Angel" Jones/Firestar (Voiced by Laura Bailey) * Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (Voiced by Ashley Burch) * Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid (Voiced by Donald Glover) New Avengers * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Will Firedle) * Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by Dave Boat) * James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Luke Cage (Voiced by John Eric Bentley) * Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Voiced by Loren Lester) * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Voiced by Tasia Valenza) * Ronin (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by Cam Clarke) West Coast Avengers * Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Voiced by Chris Cox) * Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird (Voiced by Elizabeth Daily) * Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (Voiced by LeVar Burton) * Greer Grant/Tigra (Voiced by Bella Throne) * Simon Williams/Wonder Woman (Voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) * Miguel Santos/Living Lightning (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Christopher "Chris" Powell/Darkhawk (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Marc Spector/Moon Knight (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Bonita Juárez/Firebird (Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) Secret Avengers * Steven Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Brian Blooms) * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) * Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Brunnhilde/Valkyrie (Voiced by Michelle Trachtenberg) * Marc Spector/Moon Knight (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Sharon Carter/Agent 13 (Voiced by Jane Hajduk) * Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (Voiced by LeVar Burton) * Eric O'Grady/Ant-Man (III) (Voiced by Jeffery Hedquist) * Sam Alexander/Nova (Voiced by Logan Miller) Avengers (Avengers of Both Worlds) * James "Bucky" Barnes/Captain America (Voiced by Jon Curry) * Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Voiced by Donald Glover) * General Thunderbolt Ross/Rulk (Voiced by Clancy Brown) * Janet van Dyne/Giant-Woman (Voiced by Colleen O'Shaugnessey) * Vision (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Peter Parker/Nova (Voiced by Will Firedle) * Tony Stark/Hornet (Voiced by Eric Loomis) * Mary Jane Watson/Dusk (Voiced by Laura Vandervoort) * Felicia Hardy/Spider-Woman (Voiced by Tricia Helfer) * Dwayne Taylor/Iron Man (Voiced by Khary Payton) A-Force * Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Voiced by Eliza Dushku) * Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Voiced by April Steward) * Greer Grant/Tigra (Voiced by Bella Throne) * Janet van Dyne/Wasp (Voiced by Colleen O'Shaugnessey) * Brunnhilde/Valkyrie (Voiced by Mitchelle Trachtenberg) * Pepper Potts/Rescue (Voiced by Dawn Oliveri) * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Voiced by Tasia Valenza) * Natahs Romanoff/Black Widow (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) * Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (Voiced by Ashley Burch) * Cassandra "Cassie" Lang/Statue (Voiced by Tara Strong) Iron Legion * Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Eric Loomis) * Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (Voiced by LeVar Burton) * Pepper Potts/Rescue (Voiced by Dawn Oliveri) * Young Avengers * Elijah Bradley/Patriot (Voiced by Ogie Banks) * Sam Alexander/Nova (Voiced by Logan Miller) * Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (Voiced by Ashley Burch) * Thomas "Tommy" Shepherd/Speed (Voiced by Drake Bell) * William "Billy" Kaplan/Wiccan (Voiced by Kyle Hebert) * Kate Bishop/Hawkeye (Voiced by Amanda C. Miller) * Cassandra "Cassie " Lang/Statue (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid (Voiced by Donald Glover) * Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl (Voiced by Andrea Libman) Fantastic Four * Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Cam Clarke) * Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by Erin Torpey) * Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by Dave Boat) * Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by David Kaufman) X-Men * Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (Voiced by James Patrick Steward) * Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by James Marsters) * Jean Grey/Marvel Girl (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Warren Worthington III/Angel (Voiced by Liam O'Brien) * Bobby Drake/Iceman (Voiced by Shawn Ashmore) * Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Anna Marie/Rogue (Voiced by Kieren van den Blink) * Remu LeBeau/Gambit (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Voiced by Nolan North) * Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Voiced by Danielle Judovits) * Ororo Munore/Storm (Voiced by Susan Dailan) * Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock/Psylocke (Voiced by Laura Bailey) * Alison "Ali" Blaire/Dazzler (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball) * Jubilation Lee/Jubilee (Voiced by Danica McKellar) * Sean Cassidy/Banshee (Voiced by Quinton Flynn) * Kurt Wanger/Nightcrawler (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Angelica "Angel" Jones/Firestar (Voiced by Laura Bailey) Squadron Supreme * Marcus Milton/Hyperion (Voiced by Tim Darly) * Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk (Voiced by Kevin Convoy) * Zarda Shelton/Power Princess (Voiced by Susan Eisenberg) * Stanley Steward/Whizzer (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) * Billy Roberts/Dr. Spectrum (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Kingsley Rice/Amphibian (Voiced by Scott Rummell) * SK'ym'x/Skymax, the Skrullian Skymaster (Voiced by Carl Lumbly) Guardians of the Galaxy * Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Voiced by Steven Downes) * Drax the Destroyer (Voiced by David Solobov) * Gamora (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) * Rocket Raccoon (Voiced by Trevor Devall) * Groot (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Adam Warlock (Voiced by Kirk Thornton) * Phyla-Vell/Quasar (Voiced by Moira Quirk) Big Hero 6 * Hiro Hamade (Voiced by Ryan Porter) * Baymax (Voiced by Scott Adsit) * Leiko Tanaka/GoGo Tomago (Voiced by Jamie Chung) * Fredrick Freddy "Fred"/Fredzilla (Voiced by T.J. Miller) * Wasabi (Voiced by Damon Waynes, Jr.) * Aiko Miyazaki/Honey Lemon (Voiced by Génesis Rodríguez) New Warriors * Sam Alexander/Nova (Voiced by Logan Miller) * Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher (Voiced by Khary Payton) * Namorita (Voiced by April Steward) * Robbie Baldwin/Speedball (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin) * Vance Astrovik/Justice (Voiced by Sean Donnellan) * Angelica "Angel" Jones/Firestar (Voiced by Laura Bailey) Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * Bruce Banner (Voiced by Gabriel Mann)/Hulk (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Rick Jones/A-Bomb (Voiced by Seth Green) * General Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk (Voiced by Clancy Brown) * Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Voiced by Eliza Dushku) Thunderbolts * Dina Rogers/Citizen V (Voiced by Nicole Oliver) * Erik Joston/Atlas (Voiced by Jesse Burch) * Abner Jenkins/MACH-I (Voiced by Daran Norris) * Karla Sofen/Meteorite (Voiced by Tessa Abuerjonois) * Melissa Gold/Songbird (Voiced by Julie Morrison) * Paul Ebersol/Techno (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) * Helen "Hallie" Takahame/Jolt (Voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) * Dallas Riordan/Vantage (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Charlie Burlingame/Charcoal (Voiced by Jason Ritter) (New Recruit) Alpha Flight * Slingers * Ritchie Gilmore/Prodigy (Voiced by Robert Tinker) * Cassie St. Commons/Dusk (Voiced by Janice Kawaye) * Jonathan "Johnny" Gallo/Ricochet (Voiced by Ian Sinclair) * Scotty McDowell/Hornet (Voiced by Adam McArthur) Web Warriors * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Will Firedle) * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Voiced by Tasia Valenza) * Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid (Voiced by Donald Glover) * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Josh Keaton) * Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl (Voiced by Ehen Shed) Heroes for Hire * Luke Cage (Voiced by John Eric Bentley) * Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Voiced by Loren Lester) * Scott Lang/Ant-Man (II) (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) * Misty Knight (Voiced by Tamera Mowry) * Colleen Wing (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) Defenders * Dr. Stephan Strange/Dr. Strange (Voiced by Jack Coleman) * Bruce Banner (Voiced by Gabriel Mann)/Hulk (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Namor McKenize/Namor (Voiced by Joe J. Thomas) * Clea (Voiced by Marabina Jaimes) * Brunnhilde/Valkyrie (Voiced by Michelle Trachtenberg) Winter Guard * Alexei Shostakov/Red Guardian (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Mikhail Ursus/Ursa Major (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Laynia Petrovna/Darkstar (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Illyich Lavrov/Sibercat (Voiced by ) * Dmitri Bukharin/Airstrike (Voiced by Kess Harnell) S.H.I.E.L.D. * Nick Fury (Voiced by Samuel L. Jackson) * Phil Coulson (Voiced by Clark Gregg) * Maria Hill (Voiced by Kari Wührer) * Leopold Flitz (Voiced by Iain De Caestecker) * Jemma Simmons (Voiced by Elizabeth Henstridge) * Daisy Johnson/Quake (Voiced by Chloe Bennet) * * * Inhumans * Runaways * Howling Commandos (War World II) * Howling Commandos (S.H.I.E.L.D.) * Jacob Russoff/Werewolf by Night (Voiced by Ross Lynch) * Frankenstein's Monster (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Eric Brooks/Blade (Voiced by Terry Crews) * Dr. Theodore "Ted" Sallis (Voiced by Dave Boat)/Man-Thing (Voiced by N/A) * N'Kantu, the Living Mummy (Voiced by Oded Fehr) Legion of Monsters * Midnight Sons * Daimon/Son of Satan (Voiced by ) * Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Eric Brooks/Blade (Voiced by Terry Crews) * Jacob Russoff/Werewolf by Night (Voiced by Ross Lynch) * Jennifer Kale (Voiced by ) * Michael Morbius/Morbius (Voiced by Sean Donnellan) * Dr. Stephan Strange/Dr. Strange (Voiced by Jack Coleman) Other Heroes * Beta Ray Bill (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Sleepwalker (Voiced by ) * * * * Masters of Evil First Roster * Heinrich Zemo/Baron Zemo (Voiced by Robin Aktin Downes) * Amora the Enchantress (Voiced by Kari Whalgren) * Skurge the Executioner (Voiced by Travis Willlingham) * Ivan Vanko/Crimson Dynamo (Voiced by Chris Cox) * Elim Blonsky/Abomination (Voiced by Robin Aktin Downes) * David Cannon/Whirlwind (Voiced by Adam Jennings) * Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) (Later joins the Avengers) * Dr. Otto Octvius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Jeffery Combs) * Buck Chisholm/Trick Shot (Voiced by Travis Willingham) * M'Baku/Man-Ape (Voiced by Emerson Franklin) * Karla Sofen/Moonstone (Voiced by Tessa Auberjonois) (Recruited) * Arthur Parks/Living Laser (Voiced by Nolan North) (Recruited) * Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) (Recruited) * Eric Williams/Grim Reaper (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) (Recruited) Second Roster * Gustav Fiers/Gentleman (Voiced by Michael Massee) * Eric Williams/Grim Reaper (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) * Bruno Horgan/Melter (Voiced by Gavin Hammon) * Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) * Philip Sterns/Madman (Voiced by Paul Dodson) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Michael Keaton) * Grey Lion (Voiced by ) * Vector Creed/Sabretooth (Voiced by Peter Lurie) Third Roster * Ultron (Voiced by James Horan) * Ulysses Klaw/Klaw (Voiced by Mark Hamill) * David Cannon/Whirlwind (Voiced by Adam Jennings) * Chen Lu/Radioactive Man (Voiced by Don Luce) * Bruno Horgan/Melter (Voiced by Gavin Hammon) * Dane Whitman/Black Knight (Voiced by Jason Marsters) (Later joins the Avengers) Fourth Roster * Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo (Voiced by David Kaye) * Dirk Grathwaite/Wrecker (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg) * Brian Philip Calusky/Piledriver (Voiced by Michael Gough) * Henry Camp/Bulldozer (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (Voiced by Chi McBride) * Rita DeMara/Yellowjacket (Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) * Melissa Gold/Screaming Mini (Voiced by Julie Morrison) * Erik Josten/Goliath (Voiced by Jesse Burch) * Marcus Daniels/Blackout (Voiced by Patrick Brennan) * Calvin Zabo/Mr. Hyde (Voiced by Kyle MacLachlan) * Paul Duval/Grey Gargyole (Voiced by Joe Rosato) * Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) * Tanya Sealy/Black Mamba (Voiced by Noël Wells) * Todd Arliss/Tiger Shark (Voiced by Beau Weaver) * David Cannon/Whirlwind (Voiced by Adam Jennings) * Mary MacPherran/Titania (Voiced by Clare Grant) Fifth Roster * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Jeffery Combs) * Matthew Banham/Jackhammer (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Edward Cobert/Gargantua (Voiced by Frank Frankson) * Elton Healey/Oddball (Voiced by Jason Griffith) * Frank Skorina/Powderkeg (Voiced by Colin Murdock) * Gordon Fraley/Puff Adder (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Mary MacPherran/Titania (Voiced by Clare Grant) * Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) * Rita DeMara/Yellowjacket (Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) = Sixth Roster = * Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Justine Hammer/Crimson Cowl (Voiced by Kathleen Barr) * Elim Blonsky/Abomination (Voiced by Robin Aktin Downes) * Terrance Sorenson/Equinox (Voiced by Jimmie Wood) * MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by Beau Weaver) * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Gary Gilbert/Firebrand (Voiced by Neal McDoungh) * Todd Arliss/Tiger Shark (Voiced by Beau Weaver) * Ariana/Black Racer (Voiced by Kari Whalgren) * Elaine Colls/Scorpia (Voiced by Jillan Michaels) Seventh Roster * Eighth Roster * Ninth Roster * Tenth Roster * Masters of Evil (Avengers of Both Worlds) * * * * * * * * Lethal Legion First Roster * Eric Willaims/Grim Reaper (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) * M'Baku/Man-Ape (Voiced by Emerson Franklin) * Arthur Parks/Living Laser (Voiced by Nolan North) * Jacques Duquesne/Swordsman (Voiced by ) * Erik Josten/Power Man (Voiced by Travis Willingham) Second Roster * Luchino Nefaria/Count Nefaria (Voiced by Russell Robers) * Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) * Gary Gilbert/Firebrand (Voiced by Neal McDonugh) * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Terrance Sorenson/Equinox (Voiced by Jimmie Wood) * Jalome Beacher/Slyde (Voiced by Charlie Schlatter) * Franklin Hall/Graviton (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Growing Man (Voiced by Travis Willingham) Third Roster * Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Aleksei Systivich/Rhino (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Tanya Sealy/Black Mamba (Voiced by Noël Wells) * Quincy McLver/Bushmaster (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) * Matthew Banham/Jackhammer (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) * * * Fourth Roster * Fifth Roster * Legion of the Unliving Hydra * Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Voiced by Liam O'Brien) * A.I.M. Cabal First Roster * Second Roster * Frightful Four Zodiac * Serpent Society * Klaus Voorheeds/King Cobra (Voiced by James C. Mathis III) * Blanche Sitznski/Anaconda (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) * Roland Burroughs/Death Adder (Voiced by John Kassir) * Quincy McLver/Bushmaster (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Gordon "Gordo" Fraley/Puff Adder (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Seth Voelker/Sidewinder (Voiced by Seth Green) * Tanya Sealy/Black Mamba (Voiced by Noël Wells) * Rachel Leighon/Diamondback (Voiced by Jameela McMillan) * Teresa Vasquez/Fer-de-Lance (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco) * M'Gula/Rock Python (Voiced by John Eric Bentley) * Gustav Krueger/Rattler (Voiced by Nolan North) * Beatrix Keener/Coachwhip (Voiced by Teresa Gallagher) * Arianna Siddiqi/Black Racer (Voiced by Alex Borstein) * Marc Riemer/Boomslang (Voiced by Ralph Garman) * Davis Lawfers/Copperhead (Voiced by Jason Biggs) Pacific Overlords * Black Order * Black Dwarf (Voiced by Jesse Burch) * Corvus Glaive (Voiced by David Kaye) * Supergiant (Voiced by Hynden Walch) * Proxima Midnight (Voiced by Kari Whalgren) * Ebony Maw (Voiced by James Urbaniak) Bogatyri * Circus of Crime * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * Erik Lenhsheer/Magneto (Voiced by ) * Wrecking Crew * Dirk Grathwaite/Wrecker (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg) * Brian Philip Calusky/Piledriver (Voiced by Michael Gough) * Henry Camp/Bulldozer (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (Voiced by Chi McBride) U-Foes * * * * Pride * Sinister Six First Roster Second Roster Other Villains * Other Characters * Minor Characters * Episodes Season 1 # The First Avenger: As Captain America battles an newly revived Hydra, he starts to remember how he became Captain America in the first place and also how he ended up in the Arctic Ocean. # Incredible: Bruce Banner is hiding from the army. Than, he sees the town where he first become the Hulk, Vista Verde getting attacked by Abomination. Now, Bruce must transform into the Hulk and stop the Abomination, once and for all. # The God of Thunder: When the Wrecking Crew go on a rampage across New York City, they are opposed by the Mighty Thor. During the fight, Thor remembers the day he had been banished from Asgard, when he fought the Destroyer, and when he reclaimed Mjolnir and stopped his evil half-brother, Loki. # The Man in the Ant Hill: Ant-Man/Giant-Man and the Wasp battle Whirlwind, the Voice, and the Scarlet Beetle as they join forces to get revenge on them. # Invincible: Tony Stark, the CEO of Stark Industries suits up as Iron Man when Stark Industries is being attacked by the Crimson Dynamo and Titanium Man who both wanted revenge on him for always defeating them. During the fight, Tony start to remember how he become Iron Man. # Along Come a Spider: When Doctor Octopus attacks the New York Federal Gold Reserve, Peter Parker suits up as Spider-Man and attacks his 6-armed enemy. During the battle, however, Spider-Man remembers the day he got his powers, the night his Uncle Ben was killed, and when he chose to use his powers responsibly. # A Day Unlike Any Other: Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, Ant-Man/Giant-Man, the Wasp, and Spider-Man find themselves united together as the Avengers when Thor's half-brother, Loki summons an army of malevolent alien warriors know as the Chitauri to attack New York City. In the end, they defeat the Chitauri, Loki was taken back to Asgard, and Tony modified his home tower into the HQ of the team, Avengers Tower. # Some Assembly Required: As they start to having trouble working together as a team after an hard fight with the Wrecking Crew, the Avengers battle the Rhino, Blizzard, Screaming Mini, the Beetle, Fixer, and Goliath as they start working together too. # The Archer and the Black Widow: Hawkeye and Black Widow are sent to infiltrate the Avengers when an unknown organization deems the group too dangerous. However, after seeing the error of their ways and seeing how corrupted the organization really is, the start to consider switching sides. # Hail, Hydra: After defeating the U-Foes, the Avengers get a call from Nick Fury seeing that Hydra is attacking the SHIELD Helicarrier. Than, the Avengers are shocked to see that Hydra created clones of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and Hawkeye known as the Hydra Four. # The Space Phantom: # The Wings of the Falcon: While on patrol, Captain America meets an new hero named Falcon who wants to be Cap's new partner and be an member of the Avengers (where Cap agrees). But, he don;t want him to be he new partner cause of the lost of his original partner, Bucky. But, the twos battles Hydra when they sent Baron Zemo and Crossbones to attacks New York City with Dough Boy. # A Fantastic Adventure: # Gravitational Imbalance: # Claws of the Black Panther: # Everything is Wonderful: # 459: # Attack of the Masters of Evil: Avengers Tower has a hostile takeover by Baron Zemo, Wonder Man, the Enchantress, the Executioner, the Crimson Dynamo, the Abomination, Whirlwind, Doctor Octopus, Trick Shot, and the Man-Ape where they formed together as the Masters of Evil. The Avengers must stop them and get back their tower from the villains when they start an systematically take down the Avengers, one by one. However, Wonder Man turn on them where he start to says the error of his ways and joins the Avengers. # Something Marvelous: After getting her powers from a cosmic accident, Ms. Marvel joins the Avengers as a mysterious individual known as Mar-Vell appears on Earth, claiming that he is a member of the Kree Empire, and that they are going to subjugate the planet. # Enter: Taskmaster: # Showdown at Avengers Tower: The Masters of Evil returns with new members; Moonstone, the Living Laser, the Absorbing Man, and the Grim Reaper where they battles the Avengers at Avengers Tower. # The X-Factor, Part 1: # The X-Factor, Part 2: # The Return of the Masters of Evil (1): When the Avengers speculate the possible return of the Masters of Evil, a mysterious individual gathers the Grim Reaper, Melter, Absorbing Man, Electro, Madman, the Vulture, Grey Lion, and Sabertooth and reforms them into a new Masters of Evil and sends them to destroy Earth's Mightiest Heroes. # Armageddon on Planet Earth, Part 1 (2): After dispersing the Masters of Evil, the Avengers are split apart into several different locations. There, Captain America realizes that someone has been behind the new Masters of Evil this time, and discovers a revelation that will rock the Avengers in the second half of this season finale. # Armageddon on Planet Earth, Part 2 (3): As the Gentleman's plan comes into play to destroy the Avengers, the team must unite, stronger then ever, in order to defeat their toughest challenge yet as the Gentleman's ultimate weapon is revealed. Season 2 # Goblin's Revenge: When a mysterious individual begins stalking Tony Stark and bombing several facilities within New York City, Spider-Man and Black Widow investigate. While they investigate, however, they discover that the bombings somehow tie back to Oscorp, and Spider-Man is suddenly thrown into battle against his greatest enemy, the Green Goblin, once more. # Ultron, Part 1: Tony, Bruce, and Hank jump-starts a dormant peacekeeping program, they create an artificial intelligence robot where they name him, Ultron. However, its gone horribly wrong where he goes on having an obsessed on killing all of mankind. # Ultron, Part 2: After Ultron destroy Avengers Tower, the Avengers try to stop him from taking over the world with an army of robots know as the Ultron Sentinels. Than, they decides to call in the X-Men and the Fantastic Four to help them to take down Ultron, once and for all. # Home Sweet Home: After Avengers Tower was destroyed by Ultron, Tony decides to transform his mother's estate into the next HQ of the group, Avengers Mansion. After seeing the mansion, the Avengers battle Madame Hydra and Crossbones when they plan on bombing the mansion. # Scarlet 'n' Silver: Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch arrive at Avengers Mansion where they admit the error of their ways and decide to join the Avengers. But when Magneto learn about this, he starts a war between the Avengers and his Brotherhood of Mutants. But, Cyclops, Wolverine, Beast, Storm, Colossus, Nightcrawler, and Marvel Girl arrive to aid the Avengers to defeat their enemies. # Loki's Returns: # The Legend of Hercules: # Warbringer: While on patrol, the Avengers see a Chitauri who was hiding while disguising himself as a human being. Than, he calls in the Chitauris leader, the Warbringer where the Avengers start to have teir ultimate fight they ever had when the Warbringer start hunting down S.H.I.E.L.D. # The New Masters of Evil, Part 1: After their fight with the Warbringer, the Avengers wonder they would ever have to faced an entire full-scale Chitauri invasion. Than, the Avengers are attacked by an new Masters of Evil (consist of Klaw, Whirlwind, the Radioactive Man, the Melter, and the Black Knight) where they take them down one by one. Than, they was all shocked to see who has formed them together as the new Masters of Evil, they was shocked to see their most greatest and fearsome enemy, Ultron has returns. # The New Masters of Evil, Part 2: # Welcome to Atlantis: # New Kids in Town: While fighting Scorpion, Hydro-Man, and Shocker, Spider-Man gets help by an new team of heroes know as the New Warriors. As the Avengers welcomes the New Warriors to help them to fight against Hydra when they unleashed an super bomb that Hydra hide its somewhere in Avengers Mansion. # The Man Who Stole Tomorrow (1): # Underfoot (2): # The Kang Dynasty (3): # Behold... the Vision: The Avengers gets attack by an robot know as the Vision who has sent by his master to destroy the Avengers. But, who is he master and who build him? The Avengers learns that he was build by their greatest enemy, Ultron. # The Guardians of the Galaxy: # Who is the Winter Soldier?, Part 1: # Who is the Winter Soldier?, Part 2: # For Hired!: # Age of Ultron, Part 1: # Age of Ultron, Part 2: # Age of Ultron, Part 3: # Emperor Doom, Part 1: # Emperor Doom, Part 2: # Aftermath: Season 3 # The Webs of Spider-Woman: # Spirit of Vengeance: # Ronin, Part 1: Captain America, Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Iron Man, and Spider-Woman travel to Japan where they encounter an ninja named Ronin who ask their helps to stop the Hand when they join forces with Hydra. Note: This episode is hardly based on the New Avengers story arcs, Ronin. # Ronin, Part 2: As the Avengers tying to solve the mystery of Ronin. But, they has to battles Hydra and the Hand. Than, they are tying to solve who Ronin is. But, he refuse to tell his identity as they are battling both Hand and Hydra. Note: This episode is hardly based on the Mew Avengers story arcs, Ronin. # An New Ant-Man in Town: After Hank quits being Ant-Man/Giant-Man for three mouths, he miss the actions. So, he give the Ant-Man mantle to Scott Lang, an former thief who learns that his daughter, Cassie has been kidnap. So, Hank helps Scott to become an better Ant-Man than him. Than, Wasp arrives where she helps Scott to save his daughter. # The Man Without Fear: # Schooled: # The Claws of the Tigra: # Triple Date: Janet takes Hank on a date due to the fact that she misses him after he gave up being a super hero and gave the Ant-Man mantle to Scott Lang. Then, they see Peter with a girl named Mary Jane Watson. Meanwhile, Hawkeye is hanging out with a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Barbara "Bobbi" Morse who became Mockingbird, and they both start to fall in love when they go on an mission with Captain America and Black Widow to take down Hydra and A.I.M. when they are about to unleash a weapon that will destroy the Avengers, once and for all. # Widow's Sting: # The Sensational She-Hulk: # Enter the Winter Guards: # The New Avengers, Part 1: When the Avengers gone missing, Spider-Man and Wolverine must find out where did they has gone to. They decides to make an New Avengers team, they being in the Thing, Ronin, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Spider-Woman, and Daredevil to become the New Avengers. But, before they can finds the original Avengers. They has to battles the Leap Frog, Stilt-Man, Gladiator, Grey Lion, Batroc the Leaper, the Wizard, Flying Tiger, and the Dragon Man as an new Masters of Evil. After defeating the New Masters of Evil, they soon realize who kidnap them, Dr. Doom. # The New Avengers, Part 2: # Say Hello To the Super-Adaptiod!: # To Kill a Mockingbird: # Yellowjacket: # The West Coast Avengers, Part 1: # The West Coast Avengers, Part 2: # The Serpent Society's Strikes!: # Ultron's Returns: # The Arsenal (1): # Robot War (2): # New Recruits: # The Lethal Legion, Part 1: # The Lethal Legion, Part 2: Season 4 # The Infinity Gauntlet, Part 1: # The Infinity Gauntlet, Part 2: # Hyperion: # Doomsday, Part 1: # Doomsday, Part 2: # Hand of the Mandarin: # Squadron Supreme, Part 1: The Squadron Sinister's Strikers!: # Squadron Supreme, Part 2: Hyperion vs. the Squadron Sinister!: # Squadron Supreme, Part 3: The Return of the Squadron Supreme!: # The Avengers Meets the Big Hero 6: # Reality Gone Wicked: # And Action: # Return of the Winter Soldier, Part 1: # Return of the Winter Soldier, Part 2: # Infinity Gemstone Hunt, Part 1: The Hunt Begins: # Infinity Gemstone Hunt, Part 2: Thanos' Strikes Back!: # Infinity Gemstone Hunt, Part 3: The Last Showdown: # To Save Atlantis: # Don't Follow the Leader: # An Not-So Beautiful Mind: # Who's Who?: When Iron Man, She-Hulk, Firestar, Beast, and Spider-Woman helps Spider-Man to catch one of his enemy, the Chameleon. But, its just become a problem when the Avengers don't know that who is who when the Chameleon start posing as one of them one by one. # The Circus of Crime (2): # Come an Swordsman (1): # Zodiac, Part 1: # Zodiac, Part 2: # Zodiac, Part 3: Season 5 # Powerless, Part 1: # Powerless, Part 2: # The Slingers: # Out of Time, Part 1: # Out of Time, Part 2: # Out of Time, Part 3: # The Secret Avengers, Part 1: # The Secret Avengers, Part 2: # The Secret Avengers, Part 3: # A Mystery to Me: # Invasion, Part 1: # Invasion, Part 2: # Invasion, Part 3: # Haunted Mansion: # The Runaways, Part 1: # The Runa''w''ays, Part 2: # The Runaways, Part 3: # The Revenge of the Masters of Evil!, Part 1: # The Revenge of the Masters of Evil!, Part 2: # Avengers Under Siege, Part 1: # Avengers Under Siege, Part 2: # Avengers Under Siege, Part 3: # Avengers Under Siege, Part 4: # Avengers Under Siege, Part 5: # Avengers Under Siege, Part 6: # Avengers Under Siege, Part 7: Season 6 # Avengers of Both Worlds, Part 1: # Avengers of Both Worlds, Part 2: # Avengers of Both Worlds, Part 3: # The Red Hulk, Part 1: # The Red Hulk, Part 2: # Strange: # Happy Birthday, Captain America: # The Thunderbolts (1): # Thunderbolts Revealed (2): # The Avengers vs. the Thunderbolts! (3): # Where's Spider-Man, Part 1: # Where's Spider-Man, Part 2: # Contest of Champions, Part 1: # Contest of Champions, Part 2: # Contest of Champions, Part 3: # Contest of Champions, Part 4: # Contest of Champions, Part 5: # Contest of Champions, Part 6: # Contest of Champions, Part 7: # Contest of Champions, Part 8: # Contest of Champions, Part 9: # The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Part 1: # The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Part 2: # Maze of Death!: # To Be or Not To Be a Avenger: # Vengeance of the Masters of Evil (1): # The Avengers' Last Stand (2): # Taskmaster's Master Plan (3): # Return of the Lethal Legion, Part 1: # Return of the Lethal Legion, Part 2: # Who Do You Trust?: # Secret Invasion, Part 1: # Secret Invasion, Part 2: # Secret Invasion, Part 3: # Secret Invasion, Part 4: # Secret Invasion, Part 5: # Secret Invasion, Part 6: # Secret Invasion, Part 7: # A Brand New Day: '' Season 7 # ''Revenge of the Lethal Legion, Part 1: # Revenge of the Lethal Legion, Part 2: # Sinister: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 9 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 10 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia * It was originally going to be an alternate direct sequel to the 2012 film, The Avengers, but, the creators decided to change its concept by making its an hardly reboot of both The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Avengers Assemble. * Citizen V was originally going to be Baron Zemo, but, the creator decided to change Citizen V to be a female made her that she is the granddaughter of Captain America and her name is Dina Rogers. * The roster of this universe of the Avengers in Avengers of Both Worlds are Captain America (is Bucky in this universe where he is the only Captain America in this universe), Spider-Man (Miles Morales who is the first Spider-Man in this universe who is hardly like Peter Parker where the costume is an hybrid version of Miles Morales' costume and the Ben Reilly's costume), Red Hulk (General Thunderbolt Ross who in this universe called Rulk), Giant-Woman (Janet van Dyne like her Marvel Adventures (Earth-20051) counterpart), Vision (who is an female in this universe just like her Ultimate counterpart), Nova (who is Peter Parker in this universe like his Earth-51977 counterpart), Hornet (who in this universe is Tony Stark), Dusk (who in this universe is Mary Jane Watson), Spider-Woman (who in this universe is Felicia Hardy where she costume is an hybrid version of the Mattie Franklin's Spider-Woman costume and the Gwen Stacy's Spider-Woman costume), and Iron Man (who in this universe is Dwayne Taylor just like his Earth-81156 counterpart). * The roster of this universe of the Masters of Evil in Avengers of Both Worlds are Crossbones (who is Johann Schmidt in this universe), Carnage (who in this universe is Norman Osborn), Abomination (who in this universe is Samuel Steins), Yellowjacket (who in this universe is Darren Cross just like his Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) counterpart), Ultron (who is an female in this universe and also Vision's insane sister), Diamondhead (who in this universe is Eddie Brock), Vulture (who in this universe is Obadiah Stane), Dragon King (who is an demon in this universe), Agony (who is Donna Diego in this universe), and Crimson Dynamo (who is Victor Hasayaba in this universe). *